Lake Arendelle
by Ryanandstuff
Summary: An Elsanna non-incest AU where Elsa and Anna meet each other when in the same cabin at Lake Arendelle Youth Camp over summer. Throughout a last week at camp Elsa, is exposed to a whole new side of camp and herself. But everything has to end sometime. Or does it?
1. Check-In

Elsa coolly strode across the grass field, following the signs towards what was known as 'The Arc,' a large covered basketball court with a snack bar and some Ping-Pong and pool tables in the corner. As she approached the two volunteers working at check-in located at the table set up in the middle of the Arc she set her bag down and took out her forms.

Her father had handed them to her, carefully, as if handing her keys to a sports car as she had been dropped off not five minutes earlier. After he had given them to her and her father had told her to go check in, as if she hadn't already done it four times throughout her high school life. After saying, "Good bye," and managing to portray absolutely no emotion he had driven off without looking back. It took less than a couple seconds for Elsa to orientate herself and fix her bun as she started towards Check-In.

Now though she was greeted by some of the biggest grins she had ever seen.

"Welcome to Lake Arendelle Youth Camps," the short statured blonde said cheerily. "I'll take your forms for you."

As her forms were being carefully placed into a large file in alphabetical order Elsa slid to her right to the next woman, Gerda according to her name-tag, as she relayed all of Elsa's medical info to make sure it was correct Elsa nodded and smirked to herself. One of the questions was, 'Have you been sick within the last two weeks?' which she had of course replied with a confident, "Nope." This was not completely true because she had been a bit stuffy that morning and was recovering from her previous illness, three weeks prior. Not that it mattered; colds never bothered her anyways.

After having been assigned to a cabin, Evergreen 2, Elsa grabbed her sky blue duffle bag and started up the small hill to the girls cabins.

As she advanced Elsa thought about her last four years at camp, her father had sent her there to get out of the house for at least a week during the summer before her freshman year but as annoyed as she was she ended up loving it and coming back every year since then.

She tried not to think about how this was the last year she would be able to come up to the serene lake surrounded by hills and trees and instead focused on the cool summer breeze drifting across her bare arms. She was wearing a thin, steel blue colored tank top and her usual faded, not too tight but still form fitting jeans, she enjoyed the comfort and freedom they allowed.

As she passed by some of the cabins she could hear girls giggling as they fought over who got what bunk and yelling something about when dinner was. She rolled her eyes, most people came up to Lake Arendelle with a club, church, or other organization but she had been an individual camper each year. Many of the girls bonded over activities put on by the camp, the band, or some cute boy they saw but not Elsa. She preferred being alone, staring into the lake, watching the trees sway, and the mountains...the mountains didn't do much.

The door to the individual's cabin was open and Elsa stepped into the familiar layout. All eyes turned to her as it seemed she was the last to arrive, quickly a girl around Elsa's age, maybe a couple years older, jumped up from helping one of the girl's unpack and ran over to meet Elsa.

"Hi there, my name is Rapunzel and I'll be your camp counselor," she proclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down with her clipboard. "You must be...Elsa."

Elsa nodded with a half smile.

"That's good, I had a fifty-fifty shot of getting that one right," she said warmly, "only one more camper needs to arrive and then we'll go get in line for dinner."

Elsa looked around and found only one more bottom bunk available, she headed over to it and started to unpack some of her possessions she had brought with her. She pulled out her pillow and rested it between her and the wood paneling of the wall. After also grabbing her sketchbook and pencil she reclined back, knowing it could be another hour until the last kid would show up.

It was probably some freshman who got lost and wandered into the Middle School camp she thought, chuckling inwardly.

Luckily ten minutes and some poorly drawn trees later there was a loud bang that startling Elsa out of her concentrated state. The girl coming in had fallen against the partly ajar door whilst dragging an enormously large suitcase, had tripped and was now on her knees. Elsa's eyebrow cocked as she observed this, slightly intrigued. What was this girl thinking bringing so much stuff. And then from the loose hanging, strawberry blonde hair appeared the girl's face.

Elsa's mind went blank.

The girl's face consisted of a small, adorable nose, thin lips, and was absolutely covered with faint freckles. But what got Elsa were her eyes, she had large, round, turquoise eyes, almost the same color as her own. And worst of all they were looking right at her.

No, right through her, Elsa felt as though those eyes were looking at her completely naked, and then for a brief moment wished they were. She shivered as the girl stood up and brushed herself off.

"You must be Anna?" Rapunzel inquired. After a quick series of nods she scribbled some on her clipboard and then smiled. "Hi, Anna, I'm Rapunzel and I'll be your camp counselor. Why don't you find a bed and then we'll all head out to dinner."

Elsa watched silently as the girl, Anna, with her two fiery braids approached her bunk. Anna grabbed her suitcase and awkwardly hoisted it up onto the bed over Elsa. As she stretched Elsa couple see her bare skin as the loose, green shirt she wore was pulled upwards.

Elsa blushed and to her surprise nearly screamed when the redhead flopped onto her bed once she had accomplished her task.

"I don't want to embarrass myself by trying to climb up there just yet."

Elsa stared, eyes wide at the beautiful and frighteningly confident stranger. Then Anna jumped up as quickly as she had gotten down. After a few moments of complete chaos in her own mind Elsa looked up at Anna.

"You coming?" she said as she held out her hand.

Elsa realized all of the girls were funneling out of the small cabin and reluctantly took Anna's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna," she said warmly, "I guess we're bunk buddies!"

Elsa smiled at the immature yet comfortingly playful tone in Anna's voice. "I guess so," she responded softly but obviously touched by the friendly gesture.

Elsa was practically pulled out as Anna darted from the room. The door closing loudly behind them as they skipped off to the Dining Hall.


	2. The Snowmen

Elsa was in darkness. Utter darkness. Everyone was asleep, who was everyone? Where was she?

After the initial confusion of waking up in a foreign place faded away Elsa tried to put together the facts swirling around in her head. She was at...Lake Arendelle. That explanation seemed to make sense in her cluttered brain. That would explain why she was in a cabin, that also had been a bit confusing. But then there was something she couldn't quite identify. A feeling.

After a short while pondering what this unfamiliar feeling was, it seemed like it _should_ be obvious and was on the tip of her tongue as she lay her head back against a pillow and drifted back to sleep as she eerily noticed the faint glow coming from the bunk above. The light was low but comforting, reassuring. Maybe it wasn't that dark after all Elsa thought as she drifted into unconsciousness and the light faded back into the darkness.

Anna was forceful when it came to hand-holding, she ran ahead as if Elsa was not actually trailing behind her like a lost puppy as she maintained her relentless grip, trying her best in not letting Elsa shake her off and fall to the back of the group.

In no time at all Anna and Elsa were near the front of the mob, 16 girls total, and as they were finally down the short hill the camp came fully into view.

_Finally, back where I belong _Elsa thought. it sounded a bit cliche when she thought about it but she didn't care.

The Lake was a beautiful sight to Elsa, the water was calm in the evening sun . The lake stretched across the whole left side of her vision and she couldn't help but smile as the sun danced on the small ripples in the water and into her eyes. It was beautiful and never ceased to thrill and awe her.

As Elsa continued walking, drinking in the sights of the camp, _her camp_, she failed to notice the lack of hyperactive redheadedness beside her. A couple steps later Elsa realized the emptiness of her hand and turned to locate Anna. She found Anna completely frozen, standing perfectly still, mouth ajar and staring at the camp.

What Anna saw wasn't just a camp, she looked upon the scenery with eyes aglow at the lake, dock, lawn, Elsa, various buildings, trees, pool, and literally everything within her line of sight as an adventure. An adventure she wanted, one she would embark on, as soon as possible. Noticing her body's demand for sustenance, she quickly amended her silent commitment deciding she would embark on _after _dinner_._

Anna shifted her gaze back to Elsa; her pale yellow hair was up in a tight bun but her bangs had escaped and were blowing softly in the wind.

_Adorable._ Elsa was looking at something, she had a wide-eyed expression as if she were trying to ask a question. Anna almost jumped out of excitement at a realization. _She is looking at me!_ Anna skipped back to Elsa's side and grabbed her hand. _Now this was the adventure she was looking forward to. _

"So. Have you been here before?" Anna asked, head bouncing up and down as she gleefully crossed the bridge over a small river that lead into the lake.

"Well…" Elsa was caught off guard by this question. It was a reasonable question, and Anna was just trying to get to know her it was just that…no one had ever asked her that question before. Usually after counselors tried a couple times to make small talk with Elsa unsuccessfully they would give up and focus on other, more participative members of the group.

Elsa sighed, it was time to get all of her pent up anxiety for others and just…

She took a deep breath, "This is actually my last- I mean fifth time going," she chuckled, "I mean of course it's my last because I'm technically not even in high school still."

Anna was left open-mouthed, "Five times? You got to come to a place this beautiful for the past five years? Wow, it must be pretty boring now. So does that mean you're going to college next year?"

"Yes it does," that just so happened to be Elsa's major cause of stress, college, majors, studying, classes, and most importantly not letting her dad down. It was the rest of her life being shaped by the decisions of the next year of her life.

"Well that sounds like a lot of fun, I mean college, and this camp for five years...this is my first year and I'm already a junior, well I was a junior I'm going into my senior year even though I'm a bit young. I don't look young do I? A lot of people say I look thirteen but I'm actually sixteen, what do you think?"

Elsa stood stunned by this sudden outburst of information. Sixteen? That was two years younger than Elsa and this girl was so adorable, rambling on and on. Adorable, but definitely mature...Elsa took this opportunity to let her eyes wander around the younger one's body. _Yep, definitely mature in some places._

A short "Uhhh…" was all Elsa could manage before they were on the wooden deck of the largest building which was also closest to the water, only a street and lawn separating them.

"Okay ladies," Rapunzel began as she jumped on top of a bench clapping her hands together, "This is the dining hall! As the lovely saftey video will tell you later on you must report here for every meal. I don't care what kind of diet you're on you must eat! Now, until dinner begins in about.," she paused to check her watch, "ten minutes. For now you can walk around, go inside some of the shops, or stay here in line and wait like good little princesses."

"Who you callin' a princess?" Anna immediately respond, sticking out her tongue. Elsa couldn't help but give a muffled laugh to this obviously pointless defiance.

Taking this as her cue Anna grabbed the wooden railing and heaved herself over and onto the bricks a couple feet below only stumbling a small bit before regaining her balance.

"You coming?"

Elsa excitedly ran down the stairs a couple feet away and meet Anna. The girl then locked her arm around Elsa's.

"Lead the way your majesty," she said with an eager grin.

As they started walking Elsa looked down upon her bright companion, Anna was at least a couple inches shorter than her and Elsa could look down on the top of her head and almost see each crimson hair vibrating with excitement. How could Elsa blame her, it_ was _her first time at Lake Arendelle. Elsa halted right in front the lake, staring into the reflective surface. Anna promptly plopped down onto the cool grass beside her. "Why stand when you can sit, that's what I always say," she inserted happily.

A soft smile grew on Elsa's face as she slowly sat down next to Anna. For a moment there was silence as Elsa stared at Anna basking in her adorableness. She watched as Anna turned and opened her mouth as if to speak and then closing it promptly and turning back towards the water. A small blush blossomed on her face, mixing with her array of freckles causing Elsa to almost swoon.

"So...what is it you like about this place? What makes it….special?" Anna finally asked.

Elsa paused for a moment to consider the question, "I guess, it's just being up here, away from everyone and getting the freedom to do whatever you want. I can just…no it's sounds stupid"

"Let it go?"

"Yeah..."

Elsa's face was red hot, she was too distracted by the teal eyes staring right at her to notice a frisby soar right above her head. And into the lake.

"No wait!" a bulky blonde yelled as he and his scrawny auburn haired friend ran up to the water's edge to watch the frisby slowly float into the depths.

Anna and Elsa exchanged a quick glance both of them trying to not giggle, "So _let's go _back. It looks like the the line is starting to get big," Anna stated. Once back on the deck Elsa and Anna rejoined the group of misfits. Anna immediately started chatting with the other girls and Rapunzel as Elsa stood beside her, silently. Some of her cabin-mates had gone to the snack bar, holding various snacks and drinks, while others had boughten a beanie or sweatshirt for the upcoming night. Elsa had managed to snag her light blue hoodie before being dragged out of the cabin. It wasn't very cold yet so she decided to hold off on putting it on.

The line slowly started to advance as campers washed their hands in an assembly line like way and were hastily shuffled into the buffet style room where they were supposed to grab a plate, place whatever food they wanted onto said plate, then find a table in the large, almost amphitheatre of a dining hall. After their dinner of pizza and breadsticks, the first night was always pizza, Elsa and Anna followed the crowds into one of Elsa's favorite building, known as the Chapel.

The Chapel may have once been an actual place of worship when it was built but now what they did was basically rock out to whatever band was playing at camp that week. The building came complete with strobe lights, lasers, smoke machines, it didn't really even matter whether the band was good or not; it was was just an opportunity for everyone to gather in a room. And yell.

This time it was Anna who was shocked. Elsa, quite, reserved, skittish Elsa, was going crazy. Anna had been all for dancing but Elsa was there to party. Once the music started she had instantly ripped her hair from her bun and let the large braid fall into place on her back. As Elsa jumped up and down and her pale skin flashed from underneath her tank top Anna was happy, seeing Elsa, the girl she had really only just met so free seemed...it seemed right.

They danced until Elsa was exhausted and had to sit down, a chance Anna had taken to rest her head against the front of Elsa's shoulder, noticing her skin stayed cool even in the stuffy room. Around ten o'clock people started leaving and going into the icy mountain air and back to their cabins. Being by one of the open doors Anna scooted closer into Elsa's side as Elsa wrapped an arm around her. Finally at eleven the band, somewhere from Norway and ironically named _The Snowmen_ with their lead singer, Olaf and bass player, "Marshmallow" finally kicked them out.

Elsa and Anna walked out is silence, Elsa's arm still lay across Anna's shoulders along with the sweatshirt she had draped across the younger girl much to her dissatisfaction. As they strode across the road, over the bridge, and started up the hill they came closer together, no one else was around because they had gone off to their cabins and to bed. As they approached their cabin the blonde couldn't help starting to notice the feeling she had inside...it was filling, it made her feel happy. She couldn't quite name it so she ignored it, the name would probably come to her in the middle of the night or something.

Once inside, Anna and Elsa snuck across the room to their bunk bed. Elsa sat down on her bunk as Anna began her climb up to top bunk, she suddenly stopped tip-toed over to Elsa, leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead sending warm shivers down Elsa's spine.

"Tomorrow, the adventure begins."

Elsa drifted off to sleep in a daze and dreamt of holding Anna and never letting her go. The week was just beginning.


End file.
